Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of input systems and, more particularly, to communication via touch devices such as touchscreens, touchpads, and/or trackpads.
Pressure sensing technology enables input systems, such as touchscreens, touchpads, and trackpads, to receive and measure user input. The pressure sensing technology can distinguish between different level of force being applied to its surface by a user via a pressure input. The pressure sensing technology can also determine a duration of time the pressure is being applied by the pressure input. The input device can provide a haptic feedback to the user indicating that a pressure input is detected by the input system. A computer system that incorporates the pressure sensing input system can incorporate the detection of the pressure input as a touch input.
The touch input can indicate a two-dimensional location of a user's press on the touchscreen, touchpad, or trackpad. Users interact with the device by physically pressing items shown on the screen, either with their fingers or some helping tool. For example, the pressure sensing technology can be implemented using resistive and/or capacitive touchscreens that have conductive materials embedded in the glass and detect the position of the touch by measuring changes in electric current. However, it is difficult to determine the user's engagement with content that is shown via a display device. It is also difficult to coordinate pressure sensing technology with user's engagement with such content.